The present invention relates to the commercial transport of liquids in large vessels, and in particular to a protective composite liner for use in large vessels which is resilient, rupture-resistant and capable of retaining liquids stored therein upon compromise of the vessel structure.
The environmental, economic and health hazards of the trans-oceanic shipment of oil, petroleum products, and other liquids and materials have become even more significant with the use of supertankers capable of causing large-scale environmental damage and economic injury to affected areas in the event of a spill. Ocean-going vessels are exposed to potential rupture from both natural and man-made objects, such as icebergs, undersea formations, shallow seabeds, and submerged wrecks, as well as mines and missiles launched by third-parties. Similar environmental, economic and health hazards are presented by the shipment of oil, petroleum products, chemicals and other substances on railcars, trucks, airplanes, and the like. Despite preventative measures, the rupture and leakage of hazardous materials from such vessels continues to occur, and often the only recourse available has been to control the extent of damage once a rupture has occurred.
Double-hulled vessels have been proposed as a solution to the problem of accidental spills, particularly in ocean-going vessels. However, double-hulled vessels are expensive, as is the conversion of single-hulled vessels to double hulls. Moreover, even with such measures, according to some estimates, spillage may be reduced by only 20 to 50%.
Accordingly, simple and cost-effective means to prevent the spillage of oil, chemicals and other liquids and substances are sought to limit the environmental and health hazards presented by shipment of such liquids in quantity.